This Crazy Life
by FelineDynasty
Summary: Lucy had recently been accepted to Fairy Tail Academy. The shy fly-on-the-wall would have remained unnoticed if not for a few events that lead her to meet Natsu, one of the school's social butterflies. Somehow he manages to wiggle his way into Lucy's life but doesn't really know about her history. What will happen when her true past comes back into her life and runs amok?
1. Where is my life going

**Hi everyone! I like to talk a little about what I have for now!**

**First of all, I'm Canadian – I know; snow, polar bears and eskimoes eh? – So my spelling isn't wrong when I write 'colour' or other words differently than how you do.**

**Secondly, this is my first fanfic ever so I'm definitely open to suggestions and comments. To be honest it would be a great boost and drive me to write more.**

**Thirdly, I'm a high school student in the IB program. Basically that means that I have a lot of homework plus a busy schedule so I will try my best to release one chapter a week. I know the pain of waiting for a new chapter that doesn't show up so I already have a few chapters prepared. As for how often I will post, I have no clue when I will update but like I said, I will try and update at least once a week.**

**One more note, I made this chapter after I made what is considered chapter 2 so to me, this is more of a prologue.**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**~FelineDynasty :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, sadly… All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima-sama!**

* * *

"Phew! Finally! All done!" I took a moment to look around my new apartment. The newly found treasure was really just one open area with a kitchen add on and a bathroom. You could see the working desk that was near the bed with the open window. There was a small living area with a couch and two chairs. Since I love all kinds of things, I have 2 large ceiling-high shelves that hold a range of things like books, movies, CDs, records, knitting, many knick-knacks and a few photos, along with a few girly things and jewelry. The kitchen was kind of narrow but had all the essentials, plus it had a breakfast bar! And don't get me started on the bathroom; I think it is the most elegant and amazing part of this apartment. The walk in closet had to be one of my favorite parts of the place too! Some might think it's small but… It's my own. Taking another look around my apartment – I still couldn't believe I got this place at such a snag – I took in all the work I did to unpack and all of the little details put in. Thank god the place was already furnished. I had absolutely no money to pay for all the furniture that was already there.

Sighing from the long hours it took me to set everything up I collapsed on my bed calling my dog over. "Want to come up Plue? Hop up!" With the orange muzzled dog snuggling against me I look up at the ceiling trying not to think about all the white dog hair I'll have to clean off of my black sweater. I also went deep in thought of what I was doing and what needed to be done. Again, I was making several 'To do' lists in my mind and going through my schedule and reminders. Well my job starts in a few days and it's a great place from what I've seen. It's getting near the school year and I'm still not sure if I'm accepted to the school I applied to. I really hope that I don't miss a year of school because then I would have nothing to do to occupy the empty and never ending spare time.

Fairy Tail is well-known throughout all of Fiore's schools, but it's not always for the right reasons. It might have some great staff and students for their intellect and skill but it's famous for being very destructive. Trust me, I'm not lying. Once they almost destroyed their entire town Magnolia because their school lost their championship football game. Although the people there always cause a commotion, they seem to have a lot of heart and courage. Both are qualities that I find interesting and admire, even if I'm not like them. I wonder what it would be like at the school…

I took a moment to let my head flop to the side and hit the pillow. Seeing the clock on the bedside table, I glanced at the time. "1:30? Time sure goes fast when you're having fun... Pfft!" I couldn't even say that with a straight face. It was great seeing everything out of their prisons of a box and in its place in the open room, but it took forever. With the time in mind, I thought it would be a great opportunity to make something for lunch. My stomach agreed with me judging by the grumble that could compare to a bear, pleading for something to feed it. After trying to shuffle off the bed without disturbing Plue – which was pointless, might I add, since he jumped off the bed as soon as I stood up – I went over to the kitchen to look at what was in the fridge; nothing. There was nothing. I know that teenagers normally say that even when the fridge is fully stocked but it wasn't like that. There was only half a carton of milk, an avocado, and this piece of bread with some cheese… or was that mold? Either way, I wanted to play it safe so I wasn't going to eat it. My stomach didn't seem to like it since it grumbled again in what I like to think was a fit of rage. I look over to Plue and I could tell he knew what I was thinking by the excitement in his eyes and his rapidly wagging tail. I bent over to look at him from above, face-to-well-uh-face and said, "Want to go for a walk?" I took his bark as a yes, attached his leash, threw on my jacket, and grabbed my wallet, keys and some bags. We locked the door and left the apartment.

Heading out of the building, we took a turn to the left and traveled alongside the river for about 10 minutes. We headed first to a nearby restaurant; it was small but friendly. Sure there were elegant cafés and well known diners around that area but none of them really liked dogs and were a little more expensive, plus I felt like the smaller places have a better quality. I tied Plue's leash to a table outside as he sat in one of the patio chairs and went into the restaurant to order. About 10 minutes later – WITH SUCH INCREDIBLE SERVICE MIGHT I ADD – I came back outside with a strawberry milkshake, a dish of pasta, a chicken leg and a bowl of water.

After we finished all our food – I took about 30 minutes, while Plue took all of 48 seconds and yes, I timed it – we left to go to the grocery store. I had to have Plue tied up outside because if not, I was sure he would start chasing after a squirrel or cuddle and/or slobber a person to death.

While inside, I was searching for all the essentials for survival for the next few weeks. While walking down one of the aisles, I came across one of the most difficult life decisions I would ever have to face. "Cookies are necessary, right?" Trying to debate this was difficult so I ran a few scenarios where cookies were absolutely necessary, like if the Cookie Monster came over. I was really searching for any reason to have cookies at my house because who can't resist sweet things, especially cookies. Suddenly, a bark from outside broke my train of thought.

I could tell it was Plue but this didn't sound like his usual 'I'm-sooooo-happy! I-want-you-to-pet-me-and-play-with-me' bark. It was strange, mostly because Plue always greets people like that. This bark was deadly, the kind of bark with a hint of growl that I would normally see if someone seemed threatening, either towards him or me. I almost dropped the box of Oreos in my hand and ran out when I heard a voice cry out, "What the hell dog?! I just wanted to say hi!" _Could it be that Plue just doesn't like him? That's never really happened before but I guess there's a first for everything…_ I realized if that was the situation then Plue could probably take care of himself for a bit longer, just so that I can finish up groceries.

"Ha! Stripper got rejected, again! Why is that not surprising? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well Dragon Breath, I wasn't too surprised when you failed English. I mean come on; you thought that Boo Radley was a fucking ghost!"

"You damn exhibitionist!"

Many shouts and screams followed that. I was afraid that Plue would do something crazy or attack one of those screaming idiots. It seemed like there was another person with them that kept a level head since I heard a calmer voice and all the yelling stopped at once. I came closer to the window near the end of the aisle to see if Plue was alright.

When I got to the window, I saw Plue sitting calmly like how I left him. The teens – a guess I made from their voices – that were heard outside weren't there anymore. I was pretty relieved to see Plue wagging his tail and greeting people who came into the store, especially a little girl who almost tackled and was petting him. Normally I would worry about her, but it figures that she's attacking him.

I finished up as soon as I could but when I got out there nothing was out of the normal; Plue was happy to see me, as usual. Returning to the apartment was usual. When I unlocked the door, I started to move all the groceries to the pantries and fridge. I hear a slot in the door creak and whirl around to see what it was. A letter just dropped on floor. I cautiously walked over to the note, unsure of the mysteries I would find inside; God dammit I need to stop my inner writer narrate my life.

Picking up the letter I turn it over to see the Fairy Tail Academy crest on the letter, addressed to 'Lucy H.' I scrambled to open the letter, shutting my eyes and clutching the paper to my chest; God I hope I get accepted. Bracing myself I slowly open one eye to peak at the sheet and just after I was pouring my eyes and drinking in everything written.

I turn around and fell back in my bed, still clutching the letter to my chest. After a moment or two just lying there I let out a shrill and throw the paper into the air. This one slip set her into a world of excitement and happiness;

_Dear Lucy H.,_

_Your application to Fairy Tail Academy has been reviewed and you have been greatly invited to our school. We do have some rules and regulations that you should go over if you should choose to accept. As for your tuition and other school fees that will pay for things like your school uniform, due to your many talents we would like to offer you a gracious scholarship. We are well aware of your current situation. On official records we will keep your last name but will change it if you wish for your day-to-day school life._

_We graciously await your reply and hope to see your talents flourish at the academy!_

_Sincerely,_

_Principle Markarov Dreyar_

I don't know if I'm awake or sleeping right now. I'm pretty excited! Wonder who I'm going to meet there…


	2. Just another day in class

**Hey guys! Posting 2 chapters in 1 night because... well just because :D I already got some reviews (I seriously wasn't expecting someone to read so soon) and I'm super happy right now :) Hence the reason why I'm putting in all these emoticons.**

**I forgot to say this before but all the chapters are in Lucy's P.O.V. unless specified!**

**Now this is the first chapter I actually started writing for the story so hopefully all makes sense. The characters might seem a little OC but I'm hoping to transition them back to their actual self as the story keeps going.**

**I also want to say something about the manga. This newest arc looks amazing! I hope others agree with me; that if there is no freaking NaLu moment, I will hunt Hiro Mashima down and make him include a NaLu moment. All I'm asking for is like a Unison Raid, OR SOMETHING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did Nastu and Lucy would already be together and and AND ****brain is fried******

**All rights go to Trollshima (aka Hiro Mashima since he always trolls with my OTP)**

* * *

I was staring out of the classroom window looking at the students outside having fun in the mid-afternoon sun. I smiled to myself, a bit sad and happy, and then went back to the lecture that our teacher was giving us. Sitting in the back left of the room let me sit near the window whenever our teacher rambles on about anything and everything that's unimportant or doesn't relate to our lesson, although I actually thought he was actually on topic for once so I tuned back in. Yep, back to Shakespeare. Don't get me wrong, I love English – especially when we do novel studies – but my teacher didn't really know how to teach Shakespeare. Going back to class, he was asking around who wanted to read the scene in front of the class, that's when I lifted the book up just enough so I could hide my face. Making eye contact would assure my place 'on stage', a place I didn't want to be. I definitely didn't want to go in front of the classroom and have everyone's eyes on me. I checked the room to see if anyone else was paying attention to what was happening in class.

Although I was new to this class and to Fairy Tail Academy – making me pretty noticeable – I was pretty quiet so I didn't interact much with the other students. I always seemed like a fly on the wall; not speaking and observing what others do. It has almost always been like this so I never developed any trust in others or any form of relationships. For me to check around the room was my usual _watch-and-enjoy-what-others-do_ routine since I don't really have any friends to have fun with, unless you call Plue my friend.

Looking around the room, I could see that others were almost as bored as me. A few were actually participating like the scarlet-haired class president who was reading lines with the tiny blue haired girl who I always saw reading. It seemed that she was kind of nervous being in front of the class – even though she was super excited when she volunteered – and from time to time would choke on her words, meaning all the time. I heard the blue haired girl accompanying her say, "Come on Erza-san, you can do it!" I cracked a tiny smile at her trying to motivate her friend. Wait, were they friends? I normally didn't see them eat together at lunch… Then again, who am I to question what friends do? Plus, I was getting a little side tracked.

Next, I glanced around the room to see what others were doing when they weren't paying attention. First thing I saw was this weird raven haired guy who was unknowingly taking off his shirt- "Gray, your clothes." "GAHHH!" I guess the teacher noticed too, especially if he was interrupting the reading of the play. Thank god he was stopped because I know I was getting uncomfortable and didn't want to stand out by warning him. I've seen him do this while around other people so I normally didn't have to speak up.

The only other person who noticed was the long blue haired girl and by looking at her reaction, she wouldn't have stopped him for anything in the world. It's pretty obvious that she likes him from what I've seen, and I think he likes her. Even if he acts pretty cold, I've seen him with a pink tint on his cheeks at least once when he just looked at her while she was working in class – something that doesn't seem to happen often. It seems like he truly cares but just plays it cool. I've seen the raven haired guy get mad when this white haired guy – I think he's a year older than us – started to try and get really close to the blue haired girl. It was funny watching him try to keep is cool persona while trying to keep those two apart. Oh teenage crushes.

Continuing to survey the room for anything interesting, I saw a long brown haired girl with her blue bra peeking out of her blouse. I wasn't sure why it didn't bother her but that's when I noticed that she was drinking from a water bottle a little too much. If it actually contained water, I would be slightly surprised because she would start to shout out of turn and I'm pretty sure I heard her slur. The guy next to the alcoholic had orange-ish spikey hair and a tiger striped tie – that wasn't part of the school dress code. I always wondered if he really needed all those rings and why he wore tinted shades in class. Wouldn't that make it difficult to see the board? I looked over to see what he was doing; he was texting multiple people at once, not showing any evidence to pay attention to anything said in class today. Judging by what he was texting, I'm pretty sure all of them where girls from other schools. All the girls in this school – and if not all of them have clued up, then at least this class – know that he flirts with basically anything that moves. Once I saw him flirt for 20 minutes with a long blond haired girl before realizing that the 'she' he was talking up was really a 'he'. I'm not a fan of perverts and players so I shifted my gaze. I saw a sandy haired guy staring at a broom, a guy with many piercings starting to bite down on an iron pen while staring at one of the people 'on stage' and in my surprise, I saw a blue haired guy who seemed absolutely content by watching the disaster of a scene re-enactment happening in front of the class. I can see if he thought the train wreck was amusing but he was acting like this was the greatest play he's ever seen in his life. There was one thing that bothered me about this guy: was that red design on his eye some kind of a birth mark or was it a tattoo? If so, how did he get it when he's still so young?

I got bored and a little frustrated from all the questions I couldn't get answers to so I continued my search of anything entertaining and ended up shifting my view to the further right side of the room. When I was almost done my survey of the classroom, I spotted a guy with pink spikey hair. You have to admit, that's not something that you see very often. What was very surprising was that when I looked to see what he was doing, he was looking right back at me. We both had pretty surprised faces, looking like a deer at headlights. I started to panic thinking he would be mad or freaked out that I was looking at him, judging by the face that we both made. All he did was readjust his scarf, looked back to the front of the room with what seemed to be a bit of a smirk and looking very bored by the scene. I sighed silently in relief that he didn't scream at me for staring at him and make a big deal of it. From my observations, he almost always over reacts which then leads to him being loud, getting everyone's attention and then demands for a fight.

A loud crash brought me out of my thoughts to see what was happening in front of the class. It seems that the scarlet haired girl slipped and made a huge crash. While some were helping her up, others were making loud noises and silently giggling, not wanting to face her if she got angry. "Oi Erza, did ya have a nice fall?" I whirled around to see that the voice of that comment was the pink haired guy. I was surprised because normally he acts afraid of the scarlet haired girl. Others confirmed my observation when I heard murmurs saying "Did he really just say that to Erza?" "Are you trying to sign your death warrant?!" "Well it's all settled, I'll see you at the funeral." "Oi! Ash Brains! Do you want to die?!" He probably wants to fight her and beat her when she's full of rage; to 'feel her true wrath' and prove that he's strong. "If you're so mad then fight me!" Yep, I was right. Judging from the aura surrounding her, she would most likely kill him in about 2 minutes. The injuries from that battle are going to be very different from when he and the raven haired guy fight. That's when I heard them start to bicker saying, "What did you say Ice Princess?!" "Wow! You must really be an idiot Flame Breath if you thought you can go up against Erza and even survive." "Well Ice Shavings, I can beat any-" "EVERYONE BE QUIET AND RETURN TO YOUR SEATS!" There goes the teacher.

Seeing that the scene was being taken care of and some order was coming back to class, I looked out the window to see if the people were still out there. Since they disappeared, I started to think back about all that I've seen today. Nothing seemed out of place except for the encounter with the pink haired kid. It was weird though, I could have sworn that the pink haired guy had a slight brush of pink on his cheeks before he turned around. It could have been the lighting or that he was sick or that he was warm. I'm probably just seeing things. Yeah, that's gotta be it…


	3. Finishing at work

**Hey readers! I'm back with another chapter for you guys!**

**I was thinking about making longer chapter for you to enjoy... Hopefully I'm not over-describing things. I know that I use a lot of dashes in my writing style. If you have any feedback - it can be negative too - any would be great! I would like to hear anything. If really needed, you can tell me that my story is horrible and that I really should delete it.**

**I wanted to thank Cana Alberona and 1fairytaillover for reviewing my story. It made me feel super special and happy getting to talk to you guys! I think I'm gonna start replying to reviews at the end of the stories. Kinda makes you guys more involved in the stories, it also makes you feel super special :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here. I'm just manipulating their beings at my will for a story (plot of my creation). Because of all of this, all rights goes to Hiro Mashima-senpai!**

* * *

"Ahhhh, I'm so tired," I exclaimed as I stretched my arms over my head. I just finished work so I was getting ready to go home and going through things that happened throughout the day, kind of like a recap or rewind of anything important. At school, apart from the whole accident in English and the fight that followed after class, we had a math test that caught me by surprise but I'm pretty sure I aced it. School work like math was never too difficult. They were puzzles like word games or riddles, all of which are things I like to do for fun. You just need to know a few tricks and you can figure out the rest. Deciphering was one of my specialties. For Phys Ed though I had to run laps around the track for almost an hour. Ms. Aquarius was too busy flirting with the Geography teacher Mr. Scorpio – who for some reason has a huge fascination with deserts and rock, both the music and the element **(A/N: Ba dum tss) **– to notice that our warm up jog was taking up the entire period. I was hoping that someone would say something but I knew no one was going to interrupt her. Ms. Aquarius gets crazy and destructive when you talk back or distract her from 'important' things like her love life. I shuttered at the thought of the class' experience when we had Phys Ed in the pool… Running for that long would have definitely been better than to face her full of wrath.

On top of that, work was tiring today. The book store that I work at got a new shipment of books and they wanted me to catalogue, tag and stock the shelves. On top of that, I still had to converse with the customers and work the floor while doing these tasks. I continuously had to walk between the back room and the store. It was weird though; there was this guy that comes in every so often who came up to me directly while I was stocking the shelves. I've seen him just stand around reading a variety of different books when he comes in but he's never come up to me before. Overthinking it as usual, it ended up that he was just wondering if I had any book recommendations. I told him that I enjoyed the adventure books with romance so I suggested The Hunger Games but it also incorporates many different genres that others would enjoy, like some science-fiction. He thanked me then turned around with this weird smirk and walked off. Sure I was a little curious of what just happened and why he smiled like that but I had too much work to do. I had so many things to do that I knew that dealing with that situation was going to burn more energy that I would need to somehow make it home. Is it just me or am I seeing way to many things today, thinking back to Pinkie earlier. Must be it… oh well!

But don't get me wrong, the day was tiring but filled. For a loner like me, days like this help to keep my mind off of things happening right now… "I probably shouldn't think like that," I murmured to myself and reached into my bag to snatch my iPod.

Since it's almost always playing I had no trouble thinking of what song I should listen to. Playing an upbeat song would probably put me in a better mood and give me more energy when I walk home so I decided to play a song from one of my many playlists that was named 'Upbeat and forget'. The names of the playlists were used for exactly what they sound like. There were many songs that had a fast and strong beat making me a little happier than now, letting me forget about any problem that would be pestering me.

Before I left work I checked to see if I had everything because I didn't want to get home and realize I left something that makes me walk all the way back here to grab anything important. I was way too tired for that so I started to name off things. Thank god none of my co-workers were in here. They would think that I was insane. "Keys, iPod (in my hands), wallet, work uniform, school boo-wait a moment… where's my uniform?" I said out loud. Looking down I saw that I was wearing a formfitting (a little too tight for comfort) aqua blue T-shirt with brown kakis. I completely forgot that I was still wearing my uniform for work. The school clothes in my locker should have been a hint. "Damn it," I cursed under my breath. I quickly grabbed my school uniform and changed.

To keep my fly on the wall status I always wore clothes that don't make me stand out amongst others. I had my low-thigh to knee length skirt on, a collared white dress shirt with a big sweater on top to loosely cover up my entire torso. My chest would definitely make me stand out amongst the other girls so the sweater was almost strategic. I never felt truly comfortable with my body so hiding most of it was fine with me and plus the huge sweater is super comfy. **(A/N: Lucy isn't like this in the anime/manga, in fact she even exploits her body to get discounts or when in dire need, but I want her to transition to her normal self when she gains confidence later on; not to a huge extent but enough where she's comfortable wearing whatever she feels.)**

I grabbed my school clothes from my locker, went to the changing area, closed the curtains and changed back into my school uniform.

Going back over my checklist, I seemed to have everything I needed: keys, iPod, wallet, work uniform, school books, note book, jacket and a novel. I look in the mirror quickly and check in the bow in my hair that tied up some of my hair to the side. I gave a small but sad smile, thinking about how she always did my hair like this when I was younger. Seeing that I was starting to get a little emotional, I quickly shook the thought out of my head, said goodbye to the others who were still working, put on my jacket, plugged the ear buds in and pressed play.

I stepped outside and looked around; nothing out of the ordinary. There's the café across the street where the cappuccinos are to die for and has great herbal teas, a small boutique, a jewelry shop, a small thrift shop where I can find clothes, a whole bunch of CDs, tapes and records for pretty cheap, and a music store to get all the new releases and other awesome merchandise. The iTunes store was of no real use to me because in order to pay for the music you need a credit card; probably not the best idea because someone can trace me from that card alone.

I saw that the street is all pretty quaint but it seems that there's a little more class on one side while the stores on the other side seem cheaper. To me, it didn't really matter; I still liked the entire strip. Having the two on the same street makes it more fun and interesting.

While I was walking down the street I was looking through the windows to see if they had anything new. Might as well check to see if I should bring money the next time I work this weekend. There was a new shipment of everything at the music store so I thought that I should check it out soon.

Continuing down the street, I took a right between an old apartment building and a Chinese take-out restaurant. Today I was a little lazy – like always – so I took a bit of a short cut to get home through a few alley ways. I found the route when I was following this cat home. I probably would have overlooked the little guy but he was blue. How often do you see a blue cat?! So naturally I followed it being the very curious me – wondering if it had an owner – but I got a little lost and wound up at the main street of Magnolia where the stream flows. Even though I got lost and searched for about 10 minutes for the right direction to head in, I noticed that I got home 20 minutes earlier through the alleys so I started to use the easier route when I just want to get home.

On the way through the alley I saw a litter of calico kittens with their mother. I turned around to pet them. The purring and friendliness was so adorable! The cats were so cute and defenseless so I wanted to help them, even if it wasn't that much. I took out a water bottle that I had stored in my bag and grabbed a slightly chipped bowl from a nearby trash bin. I poured some water in the bowl and left it for them. I was just about to leave when I felt a tug at my heart and went back. I couldn't just leave them without truly caring for them, could I? So I took out what was supposed to be my dinner, ripped it up into small pieces so that they could eat it and fed the cats tiny bits of a chicken sandwich. Seeing that they were fed now and getting tired, I left my jacket for them in case they got cold or it started to rain. I could always come back for it tomorrow and bring them a different blanket, right? Maybe even an umbrella for the rain!

Feeling satisfied with myself, I stood up, quickly spun around and continued to walk home thinking about how happy the cats are going to feel the next time I see them. Maybe I should bring some food that cats were actually supposed to eat. I can probably buy them some food the next time I go out for groceries. What should I bring? Kibble? Fish? Milk? I'll probably do some research when I get home to see what would be best…

Being so caught up in my cat obsession, I didn't notice the person lying in wait behind a dumpster who suddenly stepped out of the shadows further behind me, completely undetected.

* * *

**A cliffhanger! Did I peak your curiosity? Hehehehe, stay tuned for the next chapter then. If there are enough requests I can even release it tomorrow. Don't know if I'll be able to update until next Friday 'cause I have so many projects and tests next week.**

**Coming right from freezing cold Canada, your Kowaii kohai**

**FelineDynasty :3**


	4. All while I'm super tired

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to post for a while. I got super busy with the holidays, my birthday, 6 school projects that need to be finished over the break and living through an annoying ice storm (freezing rain) which meant that we had no electricity (no wifi either). I finally have the next chapter and hope that you enjoy it :D Thanks for the reviews and comments to the story! I hope that I can get more and other suggestions too for the story, I appreciate all of you guys helping out! Hope that everyone had a great holiday and has a great new year (will post another chapter by then though).**

**Cana Alberona: I've talked to you before but I never got to mention this, you have an awesome name! Thanks so much for the review again! Now you get to see the new chapter and who the guy is. I would doubt Gray though, I don't picture him as a creepy stalker type, even though he can make a room very awkward with his stripping habit :P**

**1fairytiallover: Yes, yes it is a stalker... Thanks captain obvious -_- XD As well, yes, yes I think he likes her.**

** : Sorry for such a wait. I really like cats. Helpless cats just make me want to hug them and keep them forever. I wanted to add to Lucy's kind side. I know that she keeps saying how happy is a stupid cat but I feel like she just says that because she's embarrassed and flustered. As for the person, it's time that you read and find out ;)**

**LucyHFairyTail23: I know you didn't actually review the story but I would like to thank you again for the birthday wishes and say I hope you had a great time celebrating our birthday 'twin' ;) A situation happened like this at school where my friend Ovini and I shared the same birthday. She didn't believe me. It got to the point where I had to bring in my passport and my health card to prove that we were 'twins'.**

**Disclaimer: All rights goes to Hiro Mashima-senpi. I make up this plot and sorta changed the characters but they all come from his manga/anime Fairy Tail (it is awesome but sometimes has some awkward fan service...)**

_Italics_ = Thoughts

* * *

I continued walking with only the cats in mind – not noticing that he was behind me the entire time. Looking back on it I should have really noticed since the guy was fairly bigger than me, casting such a large shadow. Why did the cats have to be so god damn distracting and adorable?!

Once I finalized my decision of what to do when I see the little kittens next, my mind instantly picked up on the sound of footsteps echoing behind me. I started to get a little nervous but I wanted to make sure that it wasn't just another person taking the same route. I was getting freaked out though because every time I would change my pace, the steps behind me would respond like a call, following my lead and picking up the beat, matching the exact noise of my shoes.

I ended up taking a few different turns than usual that landed me in an unfamiliar area. Sure I wanted to lead the guy away from my house but getting completely lost was an unplanned problem. Getting nervous wasn't good because I was thinking of so many questions instead of actually paying attention to my surroundings. Because of that, I tripped on a random brick in the middle of the alley and fell over getting my uniform wet and dirty. _Who the hell leaves a random brick in the middle of an alley?! Why the hell didn't I see that?!_ Mentally cursing myself and trying to pick up the contents of my fallen bag, I looked around to assess my surroundings. Around the alley I could see a lot of graffiti saying known phrases like 'OBEY' and 'Big Brother is Watching'. I could see some lights coming from the end of the alley but it was a little far away. Plus judging by the sound of the footsteps, by the time that I finish gathering my things, get up and start walking again the stalker would already be right behind me.

Leaving the rest of my things on the ground I spun around to face the stalker and I could see that it was the guy from the book store today. _Was this what the smirk was about earlier today? Oh god I hope not._ I quickly scrambled to my feet but he was already a few feet in front of me. Since I was so shocked I didn't know what to say and stared at him, probably with my very 'attractive' blank face (I kind of look like a fish with that expression). My guess is that this guy took it as a sign that I'm happy to see him and that he should go ahead and make a move on me because the next thing I know his arms are around me, passionately staring at me as he's moving in to try and kiss me. This was so surprising and disgusting that I snapped out of my state of shock just in time to push him away before he violated any part of me, especially my lips.

I looked at him in utter disbelief. This blond was definitely out of line. I looked to see his reaction but all I could focus on was that he had this scar above his right eye._ At least now I know a distinguishing feature of his if I need to report this to the cops. I really hope it doesn't have to go that far_. I had to get answers so I started to yell at him, "Who the hell do you think you are and what the hell are you trying to pull?! Also, why the hell were you following me?!" He looked at me like I was play fighting, with an expression of admiration and with a hint of _is-it-not-obvious?_ I always hated when that face was made. Of course it's not obvious, that's why I'm freaking asking! This guy wearing the annoying expression said, "Well, first of all, I'm Sting. I come to see you from time to time at the book store and today I thought there was something… I dunno… special? I can't really describe it." He was acting all shy and innocent. I knew that this wasn't who he really is, this doesn't suit him, especially by what he was trying to pull. The blonde continued, "So I followed you so I could get you alone. So now that that's settled-" That little devil then snaked his arm around my waist, pulled me close, took his other hand and lifted my chin. "-we can finish what was started." You have no clue how much I didn't want to be there. My reaction to what was happening: slap his face with as much force as I could muster. Then I did exactly that. It sounded like it hurt because he was holding the side of his face where I could slightly see my hand imprinted in red.

I was satisfied with my work until he pushed me against the wall with his hands against the wall on either side of my head. Now I was definitely uncomfortable and to be honest, a little afraid because he had an expression that showed he was in no mood to be messed with. Looking at my work in a better position, and with more light, I could actually see that his face was starting to bleed a little from some nail marks. I didn't even notice that I scratched him. Oops. I looked back to him as he said, "I can understand that you would be shocked and hesitant at first but I can assure you that you'll come around soon enough." With that he flashed a smirk that didn't make me feel safe at all. "You know, you wear really loose clothing that's not very flattering. Your work uniform has a better fit and I get to see your beautiful body. You should wear clothing like that more often." He was saying this while he was using his right hand to lift my sweater and shirt and grasp my bare side, making circular motions with his thumb. All the while keeping on that smug and annoying face. I was so uncomfortable and annoyed at that moment; all I wanted to do was cry and scream at him.

He leaned in again but this time I focused on striking him in the gut so that he was seriously winded and could give me some time to escape. I kicked him with as much strength as I could. Sadly it wasn't near as strong as my famous Lucy Kicks so it would do for a short while. Apparently it wasn't enough time though because as I quickly swooped down to grab my things from the ground, I got tackled from behind which knocked me to the ground. I was currently pinned down in a very uncomfortable position that only he seemed to enjoy since he was currently above me on his hands and feet. Squirming around and thrashing at him didn't seem to help since he was very strong and forcing me to stay in this spot by grabbing my arms and keeping them to the ground. As he slowly leaned down, he said gently to me, "Don't worry. I got this. Just sit back and relax." I wanted to scream so badly but I knew no one could hear me. Even if they could, which I doubt it, would they help me? I could never fully trust people so I doubted that anyone would come to the rescue unless they were obligated to or they could somehow profit from my pain.

Normally I would Lucy Kick his ass to space but I couldn't find any energy to do it. Almost all of it was used throughout today and when I hit him before so there I was, stuck like a sitting duck. Closing my eyes, I awaited what this creep was going to do but then, nothing.

Nothing happened.

_Wait a moment… I feel a little lighter._ Slowly peeking out of one eye, I looked to see what was happening. Instead of seeing the blond haired creep above me, I saw-

_Why is that pinkette standing over me? Where the hell did he come from? _I didn't know why but knowing a somewhat familiar face gave me some comfort in that crazy situation.

I sat up and saw the pink haired guy punching the creep who assaulted me. One blow after the other; right hook, gut punch, left hook, kidney kick and an upper cut. There was some struggle where the blond landed a few punches that would definitely turn up to be bruises but it was pretty one sided. I guess having all those fights at school make him pretty good…

After that, I saw the blond fall and hit the ground bleeding. I looked back to see the pink haired guy looking over what he did, then glanced over to me and asked, "Oi, you okay?" It took me a second to recap on what just happened and decided I was fine. I would live, right? God I was tired. So I reached for my bag and brought out my mini First Aid kit when I nodded my head to reply to his question.

I went over to the unconscious boy on the ground to treat whatever wounds he had. I wanted to help him out. Holy crap I didn't even know where to start. The pink haired guy saw what I was doing and exclaimed, "Are you crazy?! You're going to treat this creep?!"

I whipped my head around and gave a serious stare as I said, "I can't just leave him here like this. If I don't help him then who will? " I turned back around not caring about any protest the boy had – and there were quite a few – then crouched next the blond and started to wrap his head with a spare bandage. Since he had no major wounds I treated a few cuts, put a patch or two on some already visible bruises and I set him up against a wall in the alley after I finished, hoping that he would wake up and know how to get home. I didn't want to carry him the entire way to the hospital since he was much larger and I was super tired, plus the fact that I didn't want to be near him when he woke up. I expected that he would try something again or find out where I live.

While I was struggling to move the blond to the wall, the pink haired guy was just watching with a look of amusement and interest. I guess he didn't see that I needed any help what-so-ever, thinking that I have so much energy. I sighed thinking '_Why do I have to do everything myself'_. After I set him down carefully laying against the wall, I placed my hand against the wall and took a few deep breathes. Under my hand I could feel some gaps. Withdrawing my hand I could see an engraved symbol in the brick, probably done with a sharp blade of some kind. _It looks like the Fairy Tail symbol… I must be hallucinating._

After my small break I grabbed my bag and started to walk off. What happened next surprised me; this pink haired boy grabbed my hand.

Turning around I could see that he didn't want me to walk off alone, especially after what just happened. There was deep concern and wonder apparent in his eyes. He then said with a curious expression, "What's your name? I mean I've seen you in class but you never even introduced yourself to everyone."

I looked down kind of embarrassed of my lack of 'common courtesy' as some would call it, but I never really wanted to tell anyone who I was. This must have shown on my face with some shyness because the pink haired boy said to me, "Here, my name is Natsu Dragneel. Can you tell me yours?"

I guessed I should have responded. "Lucy," I murmured and looked away to the ground. I remembered to flash a quick smile. _Isn't that what most normal people do when they introduce themselves?_ _Even if my smile is fake…_

"It's nice to finally meet you Luigi," he said as he flashed me a large toothy grin.

"Umm, it's actually Lucy," I said a little louder. "I guess I should say thanks for helping me."

"That? It was nothing. I've seen this guy around and he always gets on my nerves. He's kind of a perv and a playboy, always says he can take me in any fight. Guessed I proved him wrong. By the way, are you going to be safe getting home?"

Talking this much felt weird, but a good kind of weird. "I don't know. I'm not exactly familiar with this area and have no clue how to get home…"

"Hmmm… Hey! I know! I can be your guide to get home from here!"

"I'm not so sure about that…"

"What, do you not trust me?"

"No, it's not that…" I said as I continued to look down. I did need to get home as soon as possible. _Poor Plue must be starving and all that homework isn't going to do itself, although I wish it did_. I turned to Natsu and said, "Sure. Let's get go-IINNNGGG! KYAA!"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence before he darted in who knows which direction, dragging me along with him. Before I knew it, he was leading me down the alley way away from the lights that I saw earlier. I gave him a look and said, "Shouldn't we head towards civilization? Plus, don't you need my address or something in order to actually lead us in the right direction?"

Suddenly we changed our direction, heading towards the street lights. Natsu then said to me, "I know that! I was waiting until we actually get onto a street to ask you. What do you think I am, an idiot?"

I sweat dropped a little then rolled my eyes and thought '_There's no way I could ever think that you're an idiot'_.

Walking with someone is actually kind of fun… Who knew? It would definitely be interesting with this idiot…

* * *

**I feel like Mira but I'm expecting cute little blond and pink children in the future. By this story though it's going to be further in the future than expected/hoping.**

**Hoping to hear some more reviews. They will be greatly appreciated and will take all suggestions under consideration!**

**You all will definitely hear from me soon, as soon as I finish the next chapter!**

**~FelineDynasty :3**


	5. One of my greatest freakouts

**The Kitty Corner (my personal section)**

**Hey readers! I have a super long chapter for you today (it's 5,696 words excluding my comments in the Kitty Corner and the last chapter reminder, I have no clue how it got this much). Normally I would divide this into two smaller chapter but I think I need to feed you guys a bit more. I'm not sure when I will update next because I have a whole bunch of work that I was procratinating over the break (I was rewatching all of Inuyasha. I almost finished but realized I should do some work and writing) and spending the work time writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy the extra long chapter today :D and hopefully I return with some more soon.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES!  
**

**:** Thanks for the comment. YES IT WAS STING! I think he might make a reappearance in a later chapter, testing Lucy's strength when she's not super tired :) I think that this chapter is pretty interesting since it has some great NaLu! I promise that I will update next as soon as I can!

**KawaiiJelloUsagi****:** Yes, I was affected by the ice storm. Not to mention the ridiculous amount of snow we're supposed to get today. I don't actually live in the GTA but I live near it. My town is super boring and a good number of people here are assholes. PM me and guess. I think I gave you a pretty good hint. Because of that I don't go to school in the GTA. There are, I think, 2 schools that offer the IB program here so no Bayview. Don't worry about being creepy, I freak my friends out all the time by calling them saying 'I know where you are' when they're at the front of the bus and didn't notice me. You're talking to a creep master :P

**I would love to hear more reviews and I'm open to any comments! This is my first fanfic so I love to hear feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I say this every chapter and hope it's sunken in but I gotta admit that I don't actually own these characters. They come from the manga/anime Fairy Tail, created by Hiro Mashima. The plot to this story is my own, using the characters like puppets. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Without further ado, I give you the next super long chapter :D**

**Remember, **_Italics =_ Thoughts

**Yours truly,**

**~FelineDynasty :3**

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_I didn't even get to finish my sentence before he darted in who knows which direction, dragging me along with him. Before I knew it, he was leading me down the alley way away from the lights that I saw earlier. I gave him a look and said, "Shouldn't we head towards civilization? Plus, don't you need my address or something in order to actually lead us in the right direction?"_

_Suddenly we changed our direction, heading towards the street lights. Natsu then said to me, "I know that! I was waiting until we actually get onto a street to ask you. What do you think I am, an idiot?"_

_I sweat dropped a little then rolled my eyes and thought 'There's no way I could ever think that you're an idiot'._

_Walking with someone is actually kind of fun… Who knew? It would definitely be interesting with this idiot…_

* * *

**Chapter 5: One of my greatest freakouts**

The walk back to my apartment was actually sort of fun. I haven't spoken to many people, especially to those my age. At work though it was basically required for us to interact with the customers but the subject would be books. I could never turn down an opportunity to talk about books!

Saying the walk back was fun wasn't a lie, but it wouldn't be the whole truth. To be honest it was a little awkward at the same time because Natsu just kept burning through topics and trying to have me put in my opinion. Let's do the math here; being typically shy plus being in a situation like what I experienced tonight must equal to the fact that I wasn't really in a mood to talk, even if I'm thankful that he saved me from things getting any worse.

Why of all nights was today the day that I couldn't defend myself?! Normally I could beat a guy like that without any effort. I assure you though that I'm not typically a violent person – only if it is required on creeps like him – but god dammit, why was I so useless! Why did I even deserve to be here!

Being lost in my own thoughts – and my little pity party – I failed to notice that he turned to look at me with curiosity sprinkled in his dark onyx eyes, grabbing my attention by saying, "Yo Luce, why are you so quiet? Is there something wrong?" He asked just as if it was no big deal. _Of course something was wrong, I was almost attacked tonight you idiot_. _Would you be calm if you thought your total innocence was going to be violated?! Wait, did he just call me Luce? Did I blank out enough for my pity party to miss the part where we got all buddy-buddy all of a sudden? I guess I should let him have that moment… Just this one time though…_

Thinking about it for a second, I actually wondered why I was so quiet. When I really got to know someone I would be energetic and loud like when I was younger. But that was before she died… _Can't do it. Don't think about it or you're going to burst. You can't do that in front of anyone._ Not wanting to know the true reason – really just trying to avoid the idea – I just shrugged and continued walking with him beside me.

Many times he would ask me questions like "So how nice is your house?" "What was for homework today? Actually, I probably won't even do it so you don't have to tell me. This way I won't lie when I tell our teachers that I didn't know what the homework was." "How're you enjoying Fairy Tail Academy so far?" All questions were answered with shrugs or other kinds of gestures except for the one question he asked next, "So where are we going?"

I looked up to him, hoping that he was joking but it seriously looked like he had no clue where we were. _Did he already forget?! Are you freaking kidding me?! This is what I get for putting my trust in others… _Sighing very loudly, in order to control _some_ of the anger that was starting to build, I said to him, "156 Strawberry Street. Apartment 2B."

I continued to take my deep breaths, and was almost fully calm when he broke me by saying, "Oh! Strawberry Street? The name sounded familiar but I just shrugged off that feeling a while back… I was wondering why I heard it before. I'm pretty sure that we passed that street about 5 minutes ago though." After that he gave a wide smile.

_Was it just me or was this guy an idiot?_ I was starting to think that I would have been better on my own. So I loudly exhale as we turned back around and headed towards Strawberry Street, trying to contain my want to strangle this guy. As we were walking, Natsu was talking a little more about his life and stuff, a few things that I already knew about through observation. "Then there's that stripper who I've known since I was really young. We're _kinda_ friends but he's so annoying and such a dumbass. Slanty Eyes really gets on my nerves a lot." _Some of the names sounded familiar… Hmmmmmm… I got it! He must be talking about that raven haired kid. Pfffft, like that kind of relationship wasn't already obvious. At least he was confirming my observations from school._

"Then there's my family! I live with my parents and my little sister, Wendy. It's crazy around my house but we have our calm moments – even though they don't happen very often. So to start off, I'll do the honor to explain my crazy dad Igneel. I look a lot like him but he's only a bit bigger than me, like 1 inch. We do some of the stereotypical father-son activities but our favorite thing is when the Spice Festival comes to town! Have you been? The spicy food there is delicious and it's so much fun eating the flame food. My favorite has to be the flaming chicken! I have eaten 12 plates once in a single sitting, and my appetite has grown since then. Next is my mum who is a lot gentler than my dad. Her and my sister are close and pretty similar too. You might have actually seen Wendy. She's in the middle school grades at Fairy Tail Academy. She's simple, sweet, pretty easy to get along with but always uses honorifics, even when they aren't really needed. I don't know how but she always had a knack for taking care of people. She's basically my nurse when she finds me after I fight with Erza."

Hearing all of this, I didn't know what do to. _How should I respond? Do I ask him something else about his family? Family…_ It seems like he saw the blank in my face which led him to ask a question that I never wanted to hear, not in a million years, "So what's your family like?"

I stopped in my tracks. I don't like to talk about that side of my life. Most of my childhood leading up to a few years back, when I finally escaped from that place, it just brings back horribly sad and painful memories that I never want to share with anyone. Ever. Thinking about my family was not good, especially since I could start to feel the tears build up in my eyes. Somehow I forced back most of the tears that I was sure would fall and started shaking my head. Without meeting his eyes, I gaze up and saw he had a face of confusion. Although I tried, I just couldn't keep from looking at his eyes. Even if it was just a glance, I saw a gaze of concern and what was that… Pain? I'm still not sure. I think he saw the tears in my eyes start to well up because he exhaled, "Luce?"

I'm not sure why but I suddenly went stiff, unable to consciously move but I stepped back ever so slightly out of instinct. _What was happening to me? What was he doing to me?_ I broke eye contact; at least I was aware of this. Eye contact has always been the worst; it always causes unwanted things to be revealed and uncomfortable things to happen. _Why did I have to be put in this situation!_ My mind was filled with the horrible memories and sadness. Being distracted by all the images playing in my mind, I failed to notice one thing; I started to run. Although I was running my entire body felt numb, I wasn't even controlling myself and my mind, once filled with sad memories, was completely blank while I ran. All I knew is that I wanted to get away from this situation; to get away from all of this. I couldn't mistake the noise I heard behind me; it was him screaming at me, "Luce! Where are you going?!"

I just kept running, not thinking about where I was going but I knew that I would pass my street at some point. _I just need to keep going and keep away from him. He was the cause for this, right? If I avoid him, I could avoid all of my problems; I could avoid all the horrible memories._ I knew he would ask me more, especially about why I ran and other things I probably wasn't comfortable talking about. Because of that, I figured that running as fast as my legs could carry me and locking my door – maybe right in his face since he'll probably be chasing me – would be the best option. I've seen him in gym run. He's pretty good but not as good as I can be.

My little secret; a way for me to be a fly on the wall is to blend in with the majority, this way I can hide in plain sight. Actually going full out will get me noticed. An example you should know is in gym. In class I basically jog whenever the majority is sprinting, but I remain at the tail end of the pack. This way I don't seem like a remarkable runner and blend with the majority of the runners, remaining inconspicuous. I can actually run pretty well though, probably even faster than the pinkette chasing me.

The echoes of footsteps where heard along with the screams he made yelling a combination of things like "Luce!" "Why the hell are you running?!" "Wait up!" but I tried to ignore all of it. _Isn't that what I've heard; ignorance is bliss? _So I kept going, trying to get away from the problems that haunted me, trying to get away from him.

At that moment I spotted a familiar house; 2 stories with a bed of Marigolds out front and pink shingles. _Wait! I'm that close to home?!_ I pushed on and continued to run. _Where the hell was I getting all of this freaking energy and why couldn't use it when that asshole attacked me earlier?!_ I was curious but I didn't care, it wasn't the most important thing at the moment. I needed to get out of this situation, pronto!

I passed another 2 familiar houses after and saw my street. I could finally get out of here so I made a quick and sharp turn to my right. I looked back to see if Pinkie was still following me – I forgot his name then. When I first took off I had maybe 10 seconds of a head start. It might not seem like a lot of time but I was a pretty good runner, I've had quite a bit of experience. Judging by my normal speed (which is quite fast) plus my head start, plus the fact that he was screaming, "Slow down Luce," (which made me think he was going to be kind of slow), I thought that I would be like at least the length of a house in front of him. When I turned around, it scared me how close he was. He was reaching out trying to grab me; his hand stretched out was probably inches away from me. I looked to his face and saw desperation, like reaching me was the most important thing in the world, and some hope deep within those eyes.

Tears started welling in my eyes. _What is wrong with me?_ I turned away, trying to blink away the tears, almost certain that he saw them. Even worse; I think he could feel them hit him. He had a shaky voice when he lightly called out for me again, this time he was a lot quieter though; completely different than his normal rowdy personality.

Picking up my speed – if that was even possible – it was like I was running for my life and that this guy was a deranged killer with a chainsaw wanting to hack me up. Gaining more speed, I kept running to my home. Looking around I could see the surrounding houses getting more and more familiar. _Oh god I'm so close to my house! Just a little more!_

My breathing became shallow and painful, gasping for more air as I ran. I was sure that I was going to pass out from the lack of breathing. That's when I spotted my building. I'm not exactly sure, it might have been the lack of oxygen from the short breathes, but I thought the building was shining like the sun with golden rays shining in all directions. The 2 story Tudor style building was standing a few yards away in all of its glory.

Running on the cobble streets was very difficult to keep up my speed. With the flat pavement I was faster but on these streets I had to make sure I wouldn't break my ankle. I ran for what felt like forever, seeming like I could only move inch by inch. I reached an alley between my building and a pastry shop when something happened; I noticed I couldn't move forward anymore.

The entire scene happened in slow motion. I could feel my arm being pulled at from behind. I fell to the ground and could tell I rolled on the ground a little but I didn't feel any pain. _I can't move. Am I dead? A fall like that can't be that bad, can it? Crap I hope I'm not dead! I didn't suffer that long just to die from something like this! –Calm the hell down- I just need check. I can't see a damn thing but no, I feel some kind of cloth in my hands and pressure around my torso. Wait… Am I blushing? I don't know, I really hope not, but I'm getting really warm. Who turned up the heat?_

While struggling to free myself from the pressure, my vision came back. Backing up a little to actually see I noticed that I was facing some fabric. _Oh god no._ Once I saw a strip of cloth that apparently 'was made of dragon scales' I knew what was happening. It seemed like I was pulled back by the idiot chasing me and was currently wrapped in his arms on the ground. _I really hope that the heat I was feeling was from him and not from blushing. If my landlord saw this… oh god I got to get out of here._

I once again tried to struggle to be free but it didn't work out so well. I tried to pry him off but stopped when I heard a whisper in my ear, "You're not getting away that fast Luce."

Still holding me very tightly he managed to lift us to our knees, facing each other. I kept looking down thinking that hopefully not looking at him would make this end sooner. I knew that I wouldn't be able to outrun him now.

I stood up slowly, still facing him, still looking at the ground. I gave him my hand and helped him up. I could feel something wet and slightly sticky in my hands though. Turning it over I saw blood. I was so shocked, then I realized it was Natsu's.

I grabbed the first aid kit and water bottle from my bag, again. Grabbing his hand I dose it with some water, took the gauze and started to wrap around the cut.

"Why didn't you say anything about this earlier?" _Did I just speak to him? What's with me tonight?_

Shrugging he said, "It wasn't that big of a deal, just a few cuts 'n bruises from the fight and tumble." He then came in a little closer and said, "It slipped my mind too, plus you didn't give me a chance after you ran."

I felt sort of embarrassed. I was starting to get pissed off too because the bandage I was using to wrap his hand was slipping and was way too thin – normally I would wrap many layers to fully cover the cut then but, one, it would be super difficult for him to move his hand and, two, I used most of my gauze when I was treating the perv stalker so I don't have a lot left to wrap Natsu's hand. _I'm so useless. I can't even wrap a single cut on- wait, didn't he say that there's a few? Not to mention bruises._

"How many injuries do you have? Cuts. Bruises. Anything."

"Ummmmmmm… I actually have no clue."

_I can't just let him leave all injured. I have to- take a few deep breaths. You can do it. Count to three and just say it. One… Two… THREE!_

"If you want you can come up to my apartment and take a shower to clean any cuts. When you come out I can help patch up any injuries that you found; cuts, bruises."

"Sure! Can you make some food too?" He then gave his big toothy grin again.

"O-okay," I said and looked down. _I need to eat too so I can just make a little more._

I put everything in my bag again and grabbed my key. With him trailing behind me like an excited puppy I walked to the building door, climbed the annoying flight of stairs, unlocked the door and walked right in.

"The washroom is just around the corner there. I don't think I have any clothes for youuuuuu- wait… FOUND IT! I actually have sweatpants that I think are supposed to be for guys so I'll give this to you and one of my loose shirts. Please wear them when you come out."

"Alright!"

After he made a mad dash to washroom I started to unload my bag. I placed my books on my desk and stocked the mini first aid kid back up with enough gauze to make a mummy. I laid out some clothes that I can change into when I decide to take a shower. I then walked over to the kitchen to start preparing some food. I figured to make a fast and easy meal so I boiled a pot of water, grabbed a can of marinara sauce which I then put it in a separate pot to warm up, and once the water was boiled I put some pasta inside to cook.

Plue suddenly pounced on me, excited for someone to play with him. _He's been cooped up all day. Sorry buddy. _Wrestling while petting him was interrupted by some kind of noise though. I had two thoughts in mind. No. 1: _What the hell is that? _ And No. 2: _Is it human and if not, will it eat me or something?_ Listening a little more closely I could hear words. That's when I realized that Natsu was singing. That inhumane noise with some melody was that idiot's singing. It sounded way too much like a seagull screeching to make me guess someone was singing. Being on the ground prepared me for literally rolling on the floor laughing. I swear I laughed for maybe 5 minutes straight until my stomach and sides killed me.

Struggling to get up from the laugh work out that I just suffered through, I quickly got up to check on the pasta. It was cooked so I used the strainer, added some butter and bam, food is served. I noticed that Plue was following me too. Realizing that he was hungry I gave him a scoop of kibble, satisfied that I helped another animal today. I scooped a little bit of pasta into a bowl, added some marinara sauce and I was ready to eat.

Hearing the washroom door open I figured that I should take a shower too. I snagged my clothes and walked over to the glorious room where my shower lied. I almost screamed though when I saw Natsu come out in just a towel though. Shielding my eyes I – not yelled – loudly told him, "What the hell Natsu! Didn't I ask that you come out dressed?"

"Oops. I forgot. But there's no need to yell."

Keeping my eyes shut I placed my right hand against the wall and was sliding it, trying to find the door frame. While looking – I'm guessing – utterly ridiculous doing this and trying to hold on to my clothes in some way, I said to him, "Fine. I wasn't yelling though. I need to take a quick shower to get all this grime and dirt off of me. There's some pasta and sauce in the kitchen. Don't eat what's in the bowl but you can have the rest. Also, don't be alarmed if a dog suddenly pounces on you; Plue is really friendly."

I found the doorframe. I then got a reply from the boy saying 'Thanks' which then resulted in me getting a pushed inside. Not wanting to go into much detail with you, I stripped my clothes and took maybe a 15 minute shower, wanting to be sure that I got all the dirt and grime off. Stepping out of the shower I then toweled myself dry. I can't tell you how amazing a nice hot shower can make you feel, especially if it put me in a great mood after the night I've had so far.

I pulled on a pair of sweatpants, a tight-ish tank top and a comfy cardigan that reached my mid-thigh. I also made sure that I had my special necklace. It had basically a bunch of charms on it, each one representing different spirits I heard about through stories from my mother when I was young and a key. I gave myself a small smile because just thinking about her brings back a few fond memories.

Before I opened the door I spent a moment basking in the warmth of the steam contained like a prisoner in the jail of a washroom. _Lucy I think it might be time to turn off your inner narrator and actually step outside_. Sighing I opened the door and started to walk over to the kitchen.

Looking back at it I should have been completely and utterly furious at the doofus but when I laid my eyes on the scene I didn't know how to react. The entire kitchen was splattered with marinara sauce. _How the hell did he manage to get spaghetti and marinara sauce stuck on the ceiling? Where the hell did he get the spaghetti?! I'm pretty sure I made a noodle like rigatoni!_

What worried me though wasn't the sight of the kitchen but was what the idiot was doing. It seemed like he was going through my desk and found a wooden box. He was just looking at the box with interest which led him to try and open it. Knowing that it was locked gave me some comfort (plus I had the key for it around my neck) but I've noticed his aggressive and determined nature at school. I knew that he wouldn't give up opening the box, even if that meant that he would have to smash it. Before I could let that happen I - not yelled - loudly told him, "What in the world is going on here?!"

He spun around so fast that I thought that he was going to snap his neck. As soon as he saw me he turned his head right back around - if possible he turned even faster - looking back to the box. _Why didn't he want to see me? Is it how I look? _He then started explain himself. "Well I was looking for a pen to write something down and found this really interesting box. Have you noticed all the carvings and wood burning on the sides? It's pretty awesome!"

"Put that down. I don't want to be hostile but if you break that I will kill you. I can't have you open that so give it here."

I walked towards Natsu and reached for the box. He handed it to me without a problem but it was strange. He wouldn't even glance at me; when I came closer he shifted his gaze further away. _I wonder what's wrong with him? It's just like before. Maybe it was something I said?_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean."

"Please, I've dealt with worse people like Metal head. I totally get it."

Satisfied that the situation was resolved I then assessed the area again. That's when I noticed that he was topless. _How did I not notice a muscular and topless teenage boy in my room?! That should always raise a red flag._

"W-w-why don't you have the t-shirt on!"

"Well you _were_ gonna treat my cuts and stuff right? He only really hit me in the chest, plus the tumble from earlier." It was weird how he said this with the straightest face ever.

"R-right, o-okay. So would you like to s-sit on the table or the b-bed?"

"Hmm, BED," he said excitedly while diving into the cushions.

"Don't do that or you'll get blood on the sheets!"

He turned to me and said sheepishly, "Oh yeah, right," while trying to sit up on the bed.

Natsu started to scoot close to the edge of the bed while I went over to nab the first aid supplies.

Walking over to Natsu I said to him, "So where are you hurt?"

Pointing to himself he said, "Mostly the chest, but I don't know about the back."

"Why don't you know? Plus why do you think you would have any injuries on your back?"

"Well one, I can't see my back and two, I could have been cut by something on the ground from the fall. DUH!"

"Well then Mr. Snappy."

I reached him and saw a few bruises on his arms, his chest and a few cuts here and there. Checking his back I saw that he had a good sized gash. It might have been the size of my palm but it wasn't deep, thank god. It wasn't the only thing I noticed; I could see many other bruises. I figured that they were probably from other fights since one had the shape of a shoe print. _That idiot. He needs to take better care and stop getting into so many god damn fights. _I kept my focus on the cut though. I had to ask, it was bothering me…

"How the hell did this not sting when you took a shower?"

"Meh, have no clue."

Sweatdropping at his comment I then continued searching for any more injuries. After making a complete look I started to tend to the scratches, starting out with the scratch on his back. I applied a bandage that had to go around his chest. It was kind of awkward stretching my arms around him though since I needed to catch the gauze from the other side. The scratch was really the only thing on his back except for maybe for a few bruises which I treated with cool patches. Moving off the bed and walking around to face him I started to look at what I should treat first. I then placed one hand on my forehead and put the other on his.

"W-what are you doing Luce?"

"Calm down. I'm just checking if you have a fever."

"W-why?"

"Because your face is turning a little red."

"Forget it. I'm fine. I-I'm not sick."

"Alright then."

_Then why is his face red? He's not going to tell me, is he; oh well._ I continued to treat the bruises with cold compress patches.

_It's quiet. I normally wouldn't mind the silence but it's kind of awkward with this going on._ I figured that I could fill the silence with some small talk. _Hopefully this idea doesn't bite me in the ass later. I don't want him to ask about my freak out earlier. One problem though: what should we talk about… I might as well ask him something that has been bothering me since I first saw him._

"So pink, huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your hair, it's pink. Is there a reason why you dyed it pink?"

"First of all, this is natural. I was born with this hair colour. Second of all, it's salmon! **S-A-L-M-O-N!** A manly salmon at that! A MANLY SALMON!"

"There's no need for you to shout."

"Oh god I sounded just like Elfman. Sorry. But it's a manly salmon!"

"Okay okay, it's a manly salmon but you can't expect me to think that this is natural."

"I will prove you wrong here and now." He tried to get up but had some troubles.

"This is what happens when you get injured. Dumb ass." Helping him get up he then started to walk over to his own clothes and grab his phone from his pocket.

"I will find it. Gotta find it…" He said as he was scrolling through his phone. "HAHA! FOUND IT!"

"Found what exactly?" Which was answered by him placing the phone right in front of me.

Practically shoving the thing in my face, he was trying to prove something. _Might as well check what he's trying to say_. I grabbed the phone that was maybe at most an inch away from my face and looked at the screen. It was a picture of him at a younger age with his family. _Wow, he wasn't kidding. He really does look just like his father; definitely a resemblance._ Looking at the little Natsu I saw that he had pink hair there too.

"So you were telling the truth."

"Well duh!"

Making a small huff I said, "Hey, I think it's perfectly alright for me to be skeptical. This has to be the first time I met someone with pink hair."

"**SALMON!**"

"Alright, salmon. Will you sit back down? I'm almost done with the patches."

I continued to apply the patches, trying my hardest not to blush. _Lucy you are not a pervert. You will not freak out either because he needs help. But why does a muscular guy have to be topless in my apartment. Why am I only getting fazed by it now? This happens to other people, right? Sure, sure it does… Gah! Life's a pain isn't it…_ Surprisingly though, I was doing well to keep myself under control and not freaking out.

I had only two bruises left to treat. That's when he asked me what I was hoping he wouldn't.

"So are you gonna tell me why you ran?"

_I freaking knew that deciding to make small talk was going to come back and bite me in the ass. God dammit! I can't look at him. I'm going to freak out like I did before. What am I going to do?! Wait-maybe if I ignore it, he'll drop it._ So with that decision I kept quiet. That didn't go as I planned though.

"Luce, you're not going to get out of this."

"…"

"I'm gonna stay until you tell me."

"…"

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"So you can hear me!"

I didn't really acknowledge that though. I kept looking at the bandages and treating him, avoiding all possible eye contact. His next move is what shocked me since it was so different than his childish behavior from moments ago. As I was placing the final patch on his chest he grabbed my hand. I tried keeping my eyes looking down but resistance was futile once he used the other hand to hold on to my chin. _He's got eye contact. Game over._ Staring into his onyx eyes was deadly. He was looking at me tenderly. _I'm really not that interesting so why is he looking at me like I'm a treasure. The look is going to break me down, but I'm not going without a fight._ I tried my best to look away but it didn't work. _It's definitely game over._

"Luce, will you tell me?"

Lightly putting one hand on his arm I tried to keep it together but I couldn't hold it in. I started to cry. He loosened his grip on my face so I took the opportunity to look down, breaking that cursed eye contact.

"Are you okay?"

"It was because… of the question…" I couldn't speak any louder than a whisper, my throat was tightening.

"What do you mean?"

"About family."

"Why? Can you tell me about it?"

"No," I tried to say as sternly as I could but ended up cracking my voice. I was so weak.

"Why not?"

"I don't think I could tell anyone."

He pulled me close, disregarding any struggle that I made earlier. Natsu was hugging me and said,"Is it really that bad?"

I couldn't speak anymore. The tightness in my throat was just letting me breath. To answer him I nodded against his chest. His hug was comforting and warm as though I was in front of a fire with a big blanket. I wrapped my arms around him, hoping to hold on to this feeling of kindness and comfort. He tried to soothe me by shushing me, saying things like 'It's going to be alright' or 'I'm here' and gently rubbing my back in circles. _Is it weird that he's so built but it feels like I'm hugging a plushy teddy bear?_ I think the amount of stress was making me think very strange things.

I started to drift into darkness and felt the soft comforter on my bed. _I was falling asleep wasn't I. Great way to end the day, crying, hungry and I didn't even finish a lick of my homework._ It didn't matter though, I knew I was falling asleep and there was no way to stop it. I could hear the clicking of the door lock and the window near my bed opening. The gentle breeze came through, lightly dancing on my face. The last thing I could remember hearing was a voice that said, "Goodnight Luce. Sleep tight."

And that's when it went completely dark.

* * *

**Take care guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Would love to hear what you thought!**

**FelineDynasty. Peace. :3**


	6. Great! Now I got attention

**Welcome back to the Kitty Corner!**

**I want to say thanks to all the reviews, favorites and followers. You guys made me feel super special! Because of that I've been procrastinating work and studying, which is really bad since I have exams and summatives and tests the rest of this week and the next. On that note, I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter. Maybe not for another week and a half or so.**

**As for those who read the manga, I hope that you will allow me to have my little freak out here. For the anime watchers, you might not want to read this because it can reveal something of the next arc IF THE ANIME EVER CHOOSES TO START BACK UP AGAIN!**

**Now for my freak out. I KNEW IT! I FREAKING KNEW IT! There were theories that Silver was either Gray's father or he was Ur's husband. ****BUT I KNEW FROM THE START THAT HE WAS GRAY RELATED TO GRAY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The only thing that puzzles me is if Silver is Gray's dad, does that mean that Gray is part demon? And if so, is he supposed to serve Zeref as well? As well for that chapter, I don't think I could handle Erza being tortured. I think Mashima is giving some seriously weird fan service by torturing Erza naked. I hope that Gray and Juvia would be able to set Erza and Mira free, before Mira turns into a demon or before both of them die.  
****Another thing bothered me though, how is it that Natsu, the dense idiot in the guild, was the only one who figured out that one of the past council members leaked the information. It seriously pissed me off how that was obvious to me but none of the characters even questioned it, except for Natsu. Okay, I think I'm done my rant now.**

**Now to reply to the comments!**

** As a note, there have been a few replies without names, just a set of colons show up. I have no clue why but every time I try to reply to kateye katniss, your name gets deleted so sorry about that :S**

**cansomeonethiswierdreallyexist: **I like you too random citizen! I'm actually surprised that you liked the intro 'cause personally I thought it was a piece of crap. Feeling so un-confident about it made me release 2 chapters in one night. I wanna say thank you for that though. As well, how are you going into the IB program next year? The program runs through grades 11 and 12. Are you sure you're not applying for ALP? Either way, it's nice to know that someone is going to understand the pain, problems and torture that I face.

PS: You're name reminds me of my tumblr user name 'whoknowswhatipost' :P

**SnowDragonSlayerTasha:** Happy to hear that the story is good! Here's another chapter, but I don't know if it's as NaLu filled.

**cococandy21:** I KNOW HE IS! I really do like the lovable side of Natsu. Even his caring side comes out in battle when worries for his special nakama. *cough* Lucy *cough cough* I really wanted to show that since I see that he cares for Lucy.

**bored-outa-my-mind97:** AWWWWWWWWWW! I just want to smoosh their faces together because of their cuteness and NaLu and stuff.

**fire dragonheart:** I saw what you wrote how you normally just say 'Nice' so that still means a lot to me. I love getting comments, no matter how much is said.

**Cana Alberona:** Thank god you're okay. I was worried since I didn't get a reply from you ;) Don't you just hate it when wifi is cut out and you just feel empty on the inside. You might not be as pathetic as me though... :P I'm really happy that you liked chapter 4. To be honest I felt kind of awkward when my friend Hadeel was reading through it. I didn't finish it at the time (I was at the part where Sting pinned her to the wall) so she refused to talk to me until I finished the chapter so that she could read on (she was the first one to suggest that I post the story to ). I'm glad that others liked it. As for chapter 5, again I felt a little awkward writing it because I've never been in a situation like Lucy where a topless teenage boy is sitting in my room. I really enjoyed adding in her late reaction to it though. I still really liked adding in all of the NaLu though!

**I want to explain to everyone and you about why Natsu turned away.** Think what you want but we faintly think that Natsu likes Lucy, the Lucy he's only seen at school with a really loose sweater (to cover her chest) and mid-thigh length skirt. Imagine what he feels and thinks when he sees Lucy step out of the washroom with better-ish form fitting clothes on (sweat pants, loose cardigan and a tight-ish tank top), pretty different than what she looks like at school. Up to you to determine why Natsu turned away. Personally I think it might have been to hide a faint blush or was thinking perverted thoughts (maybe even hiding a small nosebleed). I don't want Natsu to be a pervert but who can control the mind of a teenage boy. This is possibly the exact reason why I've made this story rated T. That and the fact that there's a lot of swearing in this chapter, thanks to a brief intro by Gajeel. Underlined this just as a heads up.

**I know you're going to hate me by the end of the chapter, since it's kind of a cliffhanger. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up for you guys to read, not without waiting a while to make you all suffer. :) MWAHAHA!**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter**

**Signing off**

**~FelineDynasty :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor, sadly will I ever. All rights go to Hiro Mashima who is seriously toying with my emotions. All I ask for is at least one Union Raid between Natsu and Lucy. It's gotta happen in this arc! PLEASE!**

**Remeber -** _Italics_ mean thoughts

_Last Chapter:_

_I started to drift into darkness and felt the soft comforter on my bed. I was falling asleep wasn't I. Great way to end the day, crying, hungry and I didn't even finish a lick of my homework. It didn't matter though, I knew I was falling asleep and there was no way to stop it. I could hear the clicking of the door lock and the window near my bed opening. The gentle breeze came through, lightly dancing on my face. The last thing I could remember hearing was a voice that said, "Goodnight Luce. Sleep tight."_

_And that's when it went completely dark._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Great! Now I got attention**

The night was filled with blackness. That might sound depressing but it's actually a good thing. I think it was one of the handful of times that I've slept soundlessly through the night without any bad dreams. The sun started to creep through the open window by the bed, it's warm rays warmed my skin and my sheets while a light breeze was flowing through. Oh how I could stay in this bed for the rest of my life!

"Meow, Meow Meow, **Meow Meow Meow**, **MEOW!**"

Looking over to my bedside table, I look at this stupid cat alarm clock meowing me awake. Sure it was annoying but who could really hate the little kitty. Plus, it was either this or a race car alarm clock that I'm pretty sure what a character from the movie Cars. I definitely would have been even more pissed in the mornings if I got that. I decided to roll over and struggled with standing up. _Stupid mornings ruin my sleep... wait! There's school today!_

Even if I was in a horrible mood moments before, the thought of school excited me. I might be quiet but I was actually enjoying the classes. They might not be as formal as my old school but they were well taught (kind of off topic sometimes) and had a lot of energy. The people there are as outrageous as their school appearance. I might not interact with them but it doesn't mean that I don't enjoy the show that they put on during our lessons._  
_

With all the excitement I sprang out of bed and took a look around. _What's with this mess- right, I fell asleep before I could clean up the disaster. CRAP I DIDN'T DO MY HOMEWORK!_ Looking over to my clock I saw that it was 6:15 am. _I probably won't be able to shower this morning if I want to undo the effects of the tornado that passed through. Great start off to this morning._ Releasing a loud exhale, I then walked over to the kitchen to clean the pasta and sauce off every square inch of the kitchen. I'll tell you that creativity was required to solve this problem; I used a broom, a chair, a bottle of vinegar some duct tape and my helpful vacuum cleaner Plue. I was still surprised to see that the random piece of spaghetti was still on the ceiling though. Adding in the extra time spent on scrubbing off that piece, I think cleaning the kitchen took up about 20 minutes or so._  
_

I quickly continued my morning routine so that I could try to get to school on time. Feeding and walking Plue (it was more like a run from one end of the street to the other), getting my lunch together, putting everything in my bag, washing my face, getting into my school uniform and voila! I was ready with 5 minutes to spare.

Grabbing my keys from the front door I left the apartment, locked the door and started walking to school. When I got outside I saw that today was beautiful with great weather. _I d__on't know how but the weather is putting me in a great mood. It's surprising since I would feel horrible since I didn't get to do any homework._ Thinking that the thought would just make me feel even more depressed, I snatched my iPod from my bag, played 'Lover to Lover' by Florence and the Machine and turned it up loud. While walking down the road to school I was having my little jam session with the songs that were playing. I can't help it if the music and weather give me a happy attitude. I must have looked like I was insane.

And I've been taking chances,  
I've been setting myself up for the fall,  
I've been keeping secrets,  
From my heart and from my soul

Going from road to road,  
Bed to bed,  
Lover to lover,  
Black to red,

But I believe,

_The greatest moment is coming up right now!_ I ran around the corner, taking a right into an empty alley, closed my eyes and started to sing along to the song, not caring if anyone heard me.

I believe...  
There's no salvation for me now,  
No space among the clouds,  
And I feel I'm heading down,  
But that's alright,  
That's alright,  
That's alright!  
That's alright!

Opening my eyes I see that I was coming to the end of the alley and decided that I should stop singing. I could tell that people on the other end of the alley were wondering what was happening in here. Walking out and getting back in the sunshine I lowered my head and gave myself a small smile. _It's been a while since I felt joy like that._ I shook it off and continued walking to school, bopping my head along with the music.

Once I reached the doors of the school, I went in to grab my shoes from my locker and replaced them with my outdoor shoes. Putting them on I thought I heard someone calling my name. _I must be going crazy or something. Even if I do have my earbuds in no one knows my name or even acknowledges me. Must be my imagination._ I heard it again a few times but kept dismissing it. That's when I felt something tap my shoulder.

Turning around I saw the pink-ette boy there. Taking out one earbud I glanced over to the guy. Giving me a cheery smile he said to me, "Good morning Luce!"

Looking back on it I could have said good morning back and not be so cold. That morning I was happy but somehow my mood just dropped. I grabbed his hand, took it off my shoulder and threw it down. He gave me a curious look with a little bit of shock. Giving him a little shove to move back, I put my earbud back in and started to walk away, all without saying a single word. Seriously, to this day I still can't think of a good reason why I was so cold and why it seemed like I was pissed at him. Was it because he ruined my house? Was it because he opened something that I've tried to keep locked away for a long time? Or was it that I knew his attention was going to make me visible to others at school? I knew he saved me the other night so I shouldn't have been so mad, but it just happened like that. I really can't explain it.

As I was walking away I could hear the other people come up to him. I didn't even have to look back to guess what he looked like. The huddled people and the boy said quite enough.

"Baka-mander, the fuck are you doing?"

"What's the matter Squinty-eyes? Did the world finally come crashing down or something?"

"But. But. But. Lucy..."

"The fuck are you pointing at?!"

"That's it, it's been decided. His brains have finally turned to ash, not like he had any to begin with."

"But."

"Oi. Popsicle. Don't you think it's odd that Retard here isn't hearing shit we say?"

"What's with you? Who did you piss off?"

"Don't mind my intrusion but I just wanted to let you know why Natsu here is in shock. The poor guy got pushed off like he was nothing by that blonde over there. Of course that never happens to me since I know how to please all the ladies, especially blondes who wanna have fun." (**A/N: this is Loke if you couldn't guess. As well there's an implied wink and a faint sound of swooning girls who think their his only girlfriend.**)

"But Lucy..."

"Oooh. And who was making fun of me for getting rejected before? Hmm Dragon Breath?"

"I wonder who that girl is anyways and why she hasn't fallen for my charm yet."

"Well Fucktard here seems pretty caught up about it."

"Lucy..."

"Hmm, this Lucy girl must be different since she turned down Ash-for-brains. I don't know why so many girls like the Fugly Flame but this is pretty interesting. When did she start coming here anyways?"

I just kept walking away. _Great, now everyone is going to notice me. Even if I actually talked to Natsu they would have still noticed a new blonde talking to their friend. Either way I was screwed from the start. Why did he have to come talk to me?!_

* * *

I noticed that the chatter kept going on throughout the day, about the girl who ignored Natsu. Apparently the bad-boy rebel who is also caring and popular is a big deal at the school. When I first arrived at Fairy Tail, it didn't go unnoticed when I heard chit-chat in the halls about this one guy that quite a few of the girls swoon over. I always knew that there was someone that caught some of the girls' attention. Who would have thought it was pinkie?

Well my day was filled with glances and whispers. I tried my best to ignore it. It used to happen all the time. During class I would just tune everybody out, try to focus my listening on only the teacher and avert my gaze away from the class, looking out the window. Even so, I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched through many of my classes.

Lunch finally rolled around and I knew it was the period that I would dread. This was the one period a day where, basically, the teachers don't pay any attention to us, making it the best opportunity for fangirls or curious people to pester me or bully me about my actions earlier that morning.

I also knew that my normal lunch area would probably be compromised. Who knew if Natsu was stalking me before last night. _If he knows where I normally eat then he'll wait up and want to talk. That's not a good idea for the situation that we're in right now. People will talk about it or try to listen in. Plus I don't really want to talk about it at all. The best to handle this situation is probably just to avoid it._

Suddenly I had an idea. _Maybe I could hide in the library. This way people won't be able to question me without being noticed by the librarian. I also need to get a good new book. It could calm down my nerves and get me to focus on something other than the attention I've been getting from others._

Stealthily I snaked out of the classroom after the bell rang. It didn't seem like anyone noticed me so that made me feel kind of proud. I then ran into the library. Saying hi to the librarian, I then started to walk over to the book shelves. Running through the books on the wall I spotted a book that looked very interesting. The book was called BZRK, and with that interesting spelling how could you not be drawn to it?

I tried taking the book but I could feel a tug on the other side of the shelf. So I tried to pull a little harder and there was an even greater pull from the other side. Eventually this turned out to be a full on tug-a-war for this book, until my hand slipped. Letting go of the book I could hear a thump come from the other side of the shelve. Running around I went to go check on whoever it was. I noticed that a small girl with messy short blue hair and an orange hairband was on the ground. _I think this girl might be in my class..._

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I just had a great tug-a-war with what I thought was a pro-wrestler."

"Oh, sorry about that." I looked down, a little embarrassed.

"That was you? Wow, you gotta train me sometime or something! I need to be strong so a certain metal-headed idiot can sometimes understand my point."

"Uh, okay..."

"So why did you want to read this book?"

"Well, it looked pretty interesting..."

"You're right about that. Here, you can read it for now. I can wait for when you're done since I've already read it like 4 times."

"Really? Thanks so much!"

"By the way, my name's Levy. What's yours?"

"Uh, Lucy."

"Is it okay if I call you Lu-chan?"

"Yeah, only if I can call you Levy-chan though."

"Sounds like a deal. I hope we can become good friends! So Lu-chan, I'm interested to hear about your favorite books and if you don't mind later on, why there's this huge gossiping ring about you."

_She really didn't have any intentions of hiding that or casually slipping that into the conversation, did she._

* * *

I talked with Levy-chan for the rest of lunch, just talking about amazing authors and books, music, funny moments, basically anything. It was a great turn around from this annoying and crappy day. Because we were so filled up with talking to each other, Levy-chan completely forgot about wanting to know the reasons for the gossip. Thank god since I didn't really want to talk about it. I would have just ruined my happy mood.

We walked together to class giggling to each other, after which I slipped into my seat. Classes continued on as before and I kept my gaze out the window. I knew that people were still glancing at me but I didn't care. I was in such a great mood thanks to Levy-chan. I felt as upbeat as I did this morning, which I figured was kind of weird. _Who knew that she could make me so happy?_

Before I knew it, the day passed on and it was time for me to go home. Home sweet home where I didn't have to deal with whispering people and chitter-chatter about my possible history. I swear I don't know how they make up my life but apparently, according to one rumor, I was a troublesome kid that would steal and set of fires for fun. See what I mean? I'm basically the complete opposite of that.

Walking out of my classroom I could see that the story of the incident spread through the entire school since now even more people were looking at me. Deciding that avoiding the gossipers for a while was the best choice, I started to walk to one of my special spots. Since I didn't get to go during lunch I wanted to go to the rooftop.

Surprisingly, even if I'm the newest student at the school I managed to find this gem of a place that not many know about that overlooks all of the school ground. Sneaking over to the somewhat hidden stairwell I started to climb the stairs. Once reaching the top I swung open the door and started enjoying the sunlight. After plugging in my iPod I positioned myself sitting by the edge, my legs dangling through the spaces of the railing. The fresh air made me feel so relaxed, it was amazing. The music was also doing wonders too. I just kept enjoying the scenery and the music, watching the leaves and branches of the trees rustle with the soothing breeze. The sun was out and shining kindly and just like this morning, the rays hitting my skin and clothes, warming me up while the breeze kept me cool. I got lost in such a great feeling, along with the music that really complimented the beauty of this atmosphere.

_I know this feels just amazing but I should probably check what time it is. I might need to go home soon._ Grabbing my iPod for the first time in a while, I changed the song and checked on the time. _Have I really been up here for 45 minutes?! I really should get going. Plue must be waiting for me to take care of him._ Slowly getting up from my spot and giving a bit of a stretch I grabbed my bag and started to head down to my locker. I navigated through the hallways easily without meeting many people. If I did, I didn't give it much thought. It was probably like 3 people at most. Much better than the eyes of dozens of people watching my every move.

Once I finally reached my locker I was about to open my locker when I remembered something. Grabbing a small towel from my bag, I maneuvered the towel in front of the small opening and opened the mini door.

BLAM!

_Just as I thought. These guys may be pretty fearless but they're not too creative._ Swiftly I grabbed what was sprayed on the towel. Turning it over I could see this white goopy gunk. My inner writer was disappointed with this description but I couldn't describe it to you any other way. Giving it a quick whiff I could tell that whatever this was, spoiled eggs was probably the main ingredient. _At least it's not a stink bomb. My experience with those things might be legendary but they still really stink. _Wrapping up the towel I walked over to the garbage and threw out the cloth. _That smell will never come out. Thank god it didn't get on my face and in my hair. But still, it's a waste of a perfectly nice and cheap towel _(I got it for like $0.75).

I walked back to my locker, seeing a few notes put inside, I took them out and read each one. Quite a few said things like "What did you do to Natsu-san?" or "Go apologize for what you did!" and one of my favorites was the one that said "How can you be such a bitch?!" It's not like I haven't heard stuff like this before. Judging by the nature of the notes, I could only assume that they put sharp things in my shoes, hoping that I would step on them. Was I right? Of course I was. I tipped my shoes over to empty out the contents and who would have guessed, a needle, a few thumb tacks and a shard of glass.

_I expected more from this school but I guess there's a few students that are just like all the others_.

Sighing at the thought, I started to put on my shoes and placed my indoor shoes back into the locker.

"Hey Luce. Is there something wrong?"


End file.
